


Black Coffee, Extra Sugar

by johnhw



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Student John, Top Sherlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnhw/pseuds/johnhw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson gets a job at a coffee shop in order to pay for his apartment's monthly rent. One day, a man with dark hair and striking cheekbones, known as Sherlock Holmes, walks in and catches John's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee, Extra Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so If you see any mistakes, feel free to inform me and i'll gladly fix it. I dont know much about coffee shops and such, this is just for fun. Rated mature for future sexy times.
> 
> Will be updated with the edited version when my wonderful beta fixes it.
> 
> Enjoy~

John glared at his sister with disapproval. In situations like these he was usually calm, but right now he was getting impatient. All he wanted was to head home, have a warm cup of tea and go to bed. Instead, he was at a bar attempting to calm down his drunken sister, Harriet Watson.

Harry gangly made her way towards John, “C’mon lil bro, have a pint with your big sister,” she slurred, spilling some of the beer from a cup which was now being offered to John. Harry looked like shit, literally. Her cropped, blonde hair was chaotic and sticking up all over the place. The shirt she’s wearing is missing buttons and there’s a stain on her jeans that is either spilled beer or something else. Honestly, John didn’t even want to know what that ‘something else’ could be. With grimace, he took the cup and placed it on the table near by.

“Please Harry, it’s late, your drunk, and I want to go home.”

John grabbed Harry by the waist and practically carried her towards the exit of the bar. The smell of alcohol was beginning to give him a headache and watching his sister drink so much beer was unappealing. When they finally left the building, John filled his nostrils with fresh air and was glad he escaped the intoxicating smell of drunken strangers.  He was afraid he would throw up at some point.

Harry attempted to get away but John’s strong grip kept her in place, “your sucha party pooper!” she screamed, a hiccup escaping her mouth. “O-One more beer, I pinky promise.” Harry held out her pinky with a crooked smile. John rolled his eyes and rose up his vacant arm to catch a taxi’s attention. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long and quickly got in the car, bringing a stumbling Harry along with him.

By the time they got home, Harry was less frantic and allowed John to help her up the stairs towards their apartment. The place they called home wasn’t very big, but it was comfortable enough for two people. The two-bedroom apartment was located in London and the landlady had been nice enough to lower the monthly rent for John and Harry. It was close to Tesco’s and within walking distance to the University John was taking classes in.

The door to the apartment opened, the click of the key undoing the lock sounded loud due to the silence that surrounded John and Harry. It was late at night, probably 11 p.m., but who cares - John was _finally_ home. He led Harry to her room and dumped her on the bed without even bothering to take off her shoes, it was late and John just wanted to go to sleep already. John walked out the bedroom and plunged on to the sofa in the living room. “I need a job.” He stated with a yawn.

Money was becoming very troublesome and with none of them working, they would be broke soon. Since John was the responsible one he quickly decided to go search for a job the next morning. Hopefully he will find one with a good enough salary to pay for the monthly rent. Thank God he was attending University with a full scholarship, if not they definitely would have been living on the streets by now.

~0~

“John!”

“Mmmm…leave me alone,” John groaned, “I just want to sleep good for once.” He reached out his arm in search of his phone. When he found it, John pressed the power button and groaned again when the screen powered on with a bright flash. It was way too early; seven in the morning to be exact, and sudden bright lights were not making things better.

“JOHN!”

“Damnit Harry I’ll be there in a sec!” John left the couch and staggered towards his sister’s room.

 “What do you wa-“

“Get me a bloody trash can,” Harry grumbled, “now!”

John quickly grabbed the nearest trashcan and handed it to his sister. The last thing John wanted was to clean up his sister’s barf. Harry snatched it and threw up everything from the night before.

“Oh god, that’s not so pretty,” mumbled Harry with distaste. She glanced towards John with an apologetic look and mouthed _‘sorry’_ before throwing up again.

This was probably the twentieth time John had to help Harry while she was drunk. If anything, more but he lost count a long time ago. No matter how many times Harry says she won’t drink too much, it still happens. Sometimes on the same day they have the discussion. By the third time, John gave up on her and now he just hopes that she’ll be in the right mindset before she gets herself in a dangerous situation because of being drunk. Crazy shit happens when you’re drunk. Need an example? Just one look at Harry and you’ll see what its like to be high on alcohol.

“I’m gonna go out, ok?” Said John, “try not to get your self killed.”

Before Harry could reply, John left the bedroom. He grabbed his coat from the hanger, made sure he had his wallet, phone and keys, and left the apartment.

It was still early and stores were beginning to get things ready for opening time. Although none of the stores had hiring signs, John still asked if they were looking to hire anyone, but walked away when the workers said no. Looking for a job was going to be a lot harder than he imagined.

At least that’s what John thought until he passed by a peculiar little coffee shop which happened to have a ‘Looking to Hire’ sign. He quickly walked up to the shop and entered. The aroma of fresh coffee was like a slap in the face and the little bell above the door dinged, announcing his arrival. A man wearing a green apron and greyish hair turned towards the door and smiled pleasantly at John.

John gave a small wave and walked up to the counter.

“What can I do for ya, mate?” Asked the man.

“I uh saw your looking to hire sign,” Said John, pointing towards the sign with his thumb, “and I could use a job.” _More like need,_ he thought, though it was quite obvious he was desperate after being declined jobs multiple times for the past hour.

“Great! We need someone to work the cashier. Do ya have any experience with coffee machines?” Asked the man, “my name’s Greg by the way, but please call me Lestrade.”

John smiled, causing his face to look a lot younger than he already is. “John Watson, Sir, and no but I’m a quick learner.” He held out has hand and Lestrade shook it enthusiastically.

“Not a problem, it’s actually very easy and within a couple days of training you’ll be a pro.” Replied Lestrade.

“How old are you?”

“19”

“Alright, well we can get started today.”

John looked surprised for a moment, “Wait, I got the job?”

Lestrade took a long look at John before he replied, “Yea, ya look like to good kid,” He said, “don’t do something that will make me think otherwise.” With that being said, he kneeled down and took out a dark green apron. “Here, put this on so we can get started, I have a feeling today is going to be busy.” John took the apron and slipped it on with ease. He couldn’t believe he got the job so quickly, did he really look that innocent? Doesn’t matter, now he can get money to pay the landlady.

~0~

For the rest of the day, Lestrade managed to teach John the basics for working the coffee machine and cash register. John learned things quickly and was soon able to prepare three different kinds of flavored coffee; White Chocolate, Hazelnut, and the original blend.

Who knew, maybe things weren’t going to be so difficult. 


End file.
